1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fishing rigs and more specifically it relates to a fishing pole tip-up system for signaling to a fisherman that a fish bite has occurred using a conventional fishing rod.
Conventional "tip-up" devices are designed for use within ice holes for ice fishing. However, these conventional tip-up devices are not suitable for use during non-ice conditions nor with conventional elongated fishing rods. Hence, there is a need for a fishing pole tip-up system that signals to a fisherman when a strike occurs and that accepts a conventional elongated fishing rod.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishing rigs have been in use for years. Typically, conventional fishing rigs that indicate that a fish bite has occurred are designed solely for ice fishing. These conventional fishing rigs usually have a reel structure for storing and winding the fishing line required for fishing. However, conventional fishing rigs do not provide a structure that easily receives a conventional fishing rod and that indicates when a fish has bitten.
Examples of fishing rigs include U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,028 to Hull et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,333 to Debreczeni; U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,174 to Wilson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,402 to Brent et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,373 to Lindsley; U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,183 to Solem; U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,088 to Slaback, Jr. et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,093 to Bartys; U.S. Pat. No. 2,784,516 to Barnes et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,532 to Shaffer et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,558 to Monsen; U.S. Pat. No. 5,448,849 to Burgett; U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,796 to Taylor et alare all illustrative of such prior art.
Hull et al (U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,028) discloses a fishing rod holder with bite signaling means. Hull et al teaches a probe that is penetrable into a ground surface, a ratcheting apparatus that allows the pole to assume a more horizontal position to indicate that a fish bite has occurred.
Debreczeni (U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,333) discloses a fishing rig. Debreczeni teaches a base, a fishing rod support, a flag and staff mounted to the base and loosely engaged to a line responsive triggering mechanism also mounted to the support.
Wilson (U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,174) discloses a fishing line holder. Wilson teaches a spring steel clip that snaps around a pole, a plastic pinching device to hold the line, an adjustment screw with a threadably attached nut, and a spring wire with plastic on one end to indicate a strike.
Brent et al (U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,402) discloses a fishing rod bite indicator. Brent teaches a detachable clamping mechanism, a visual indicator rod within a slide tube, a spiral line guide and an adjusting clip that provides the proper alignment of the visual indicator rod.
Lindsley (U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,373) discloses a fising rod holder with fish alert. Lindsley teaches a device that triggers a sound alarm to alert a fisherman when a strike occurs.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for signaling to a fisherman that a fish bite has occurred using a conventional fishing rod. Conventional tip-up devices are not designed to accept a conventional elongated fishing rod.
In these respects, the fishing pole tip-up system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of signaling to a fisherman that a fish bite has occurred using a conventional fishing rod.